


Icing the institution

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [13]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira has this, he really does and if he doesn't he is not aloneDaybreakers 2020Week 2 School life-Protagonist
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 11





	Icing the institution

“Sometimes.” Akira admitted as he watched a shadow shatter into nothing. “I wonder how we do it.” Yusuke was so close to him that he could just slide his hand back and he knew he could touch him. Grab his tail or his sword. Such warmth was just comforting. “The balance of it all of being phantom thieves.” He glanced over his shoulder to wink at Yusuke.

“I have my own concerns.” Yusuke’s hand moved so fast that most people would have only seen the blur. Akira’s eyes caught the skill and control of the blade. “I wonder how Skull manages that is if he is managing at all.” Akira shook his head before he glanced to where Ryuji and Morgana were putting down some shadows. Hard.

“A little help from me a little help from everyone I guess.” Akira admitted before he shook his head. “What am I saying? We all pull together but when I think about this?” Yusuke was the one to touch him. “We’re pretty balanced all things considering. To the world we are just your normal kids.” He saw it out of the corner of his eye a shadow creeping down the wall. His dagger slipped into his hand and he spun it before he threw it. “But we’re saving lives and getting grades.”

“It’s the type of grades that might be got that should be the concern Joker.” Ann’s whip cracked over his head and wrapped a shadow in fore. Yusuke’s soft laugh was quickly paused by him drawing his sword. “Fox we know you’re good at balancing art and work. The food is another story.”

“Leave him alone.” Akira swapped his persona the moment that he spotted the shadow. When he darted forward it made him feel warm to see Yusuke keeping pace with him. His ice hit the shadow first but Yusuke’s ice attack hit right after. Their hands clasped once before they followed up with a simultaneous attack. “I mean we are the phantom thieves. We aren’t exactly perfect.” He grinned as the shadow melted away. “And I’m in your class Panther. You can’t show off.”

“I’m in your class too!” Ann laughed as Morgana and Ryuji made it to her side. She high fived Morgana lightly before Morgana sent a gust of wind a few seconds after her next attack. “And it’s so weird that this is our life.”

“I wouldn’t trade it for nothing.” Akira’s eyes noted the drops from the shadows as he scanned the pathway. “I mean… it’s you guys.”

“Sweet words.” Ryuji snorted. “But my grades cry.”

“I bet they always cry.” Morgana shook his head. “And I think that’s all down this path.”

X

“Here.” Akira loved to give Yusuke food and when it came to trying new things he loved to have his boyfriend with him. The rain was no deterrent to him if anything he was thankful for the unexpected shelter. He tipped his umbrella so that they were blocked from view as he popped the can and tilted it towards Yusuke’s lips. “Brain food… drink.”

“I have my doubts about that.” Yusuke had such pretty lashes. Akira watched Yusuke drink before he opened his eyes once more. “I prefer the tea.”

“Really?” Akira drank before he made a face. He had bought it to warm them up before they went back to studying but Yusuke had a point. “It’s… silky I think? Should coffee be silky? It’s not a flavour…” He eyed the can. “It’s the texture.”

“Wait I want to try some.” Morgana strained in his bag. “I want to see what it’s like.”

“Should cats…” Yusuke trailed off. “I don’t think so.”

“They don’t and he won’t.” Akira rolled his eyes before he tapped Morgana’s nose. “And you’re not missing much.” He tilted his umbrella down in time to see the backs of some Kosei students ahead of them. “It’s your school.”

“I don’t know them.” Yusuke pointed out. “But they might recognize me.”

“That’s the way that it goes sometimes.” Akira paused where they stood in the middle of the road. He tilted his head as the walking traffic went around him. He was not imagining it at all. “What do you think about postponing studying for just a little bit fox?” He watched how Yusuke had caught the same sight as him. “We’ll be taking the long way to our spot.”

“I have no problem with that.” Yusuke’s tone was irritated as he watched out of the corner of his eye their unwanted company. “How do they keep finding us.”

“It’s a hard uniform to miss.” Akira smiled. “But we have this up our sleeve.” He slipped his phone in his free hand before he and Yusuke faded through the crowd. Right around the corner they slipped into Mementos.

X

“This is for class.” Akira yawned before he stretched. “You were working or your assignments too.” He watched Yusuke in the booth with his papers. “No one would ever expect something like this. I guess that’s what makes this entire thing so much fun right? We’re the ones overlooked and we have problems people would never expect.”

“There is more to us and more to all of us.” Yusuke flicked him a smile before he pushed away his textbook. “When I think about the ins and outs of our various schools. The things we know and the things that have not been discovered yet. The people suffering waiting for our help and those waiting for the justice that we bring…” He tapped his pen against the table. “In the beginning I wished I also went to Shujin.”

“I thought the same thing a few times.” Akira admitted as he slid into the booth next to Yusuke. “But we need to have the jobs spread out. We need eyes in different places.” He rested his hand on top of Yusuke’s softly. “Kosei and Shujin needs us. All of the need us. If we can find others to fight in others schools… well. It started in Shujin but it doesn’t have to stop there. That’s the whole point about what we do… I won’t say I don’t miss you when I walk through the halls but-“ Something he rarely talked about. “I’m glad you don’t have to endure Shujin.”

“The whispers.” Yusuke’s hand gripped his tightly. “Close minded fools.”

“It’s okay.” He could endure.” He rested against Yusuke and sighed. “School isn’t forever and I know how to play their game.”


End file.
